


Over My Head

by YaoiBatman



Category: Charmed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Phoebe make a night out of it while they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Over My Head  
> Author: yaoibatman  
> Word Count: 414  
> Pairing: Leo/Phoebe  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Sexual Situation, Established Relationship  
> Genre: Romance  
> Summary: Leo and Phoebe make a night out of it while they can.  
> Story Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Over My Head**

 

Leo moaned, thrusting in and out the of women under him. Inner muscles clenched him tightly and he almost lost it right then and there, but he held on. Leo didn’t know when he would be able to do this again.

 

“Phoebe…” Leo grunted out.

 

God, this was so wrong and it felt so good he couldn’t stop.

 

He caressed her chest, leaning down to lick the hard nipple before pulling into his mouth to suck. Phoebe arched her back and he could feel her hand comb through his hair. It was all he could do to keep from speeding up, to pound away at the willing body under him, but this wasn't just anyone to him.

 

Using his over hand, Leo trailed it down he toned stomach and in between her lower lips that concealed her nub. He ran his thumb over it gently. He felt her jump at the sudden touch before letting out an enticing moan that sent pleasurable waves throw his cock. Leo began rubbed it slowly in time with his thrust, hissing when Phoebe contracted around him.

 

“God, Leo.” Phoebe called out causing Leo to go into a frenzy of thrusting.

 

She was clinging to him now, her legs and arms locked around his body as he continued to feel her over and over. Soon she was cry out her climax, gripping him one final time and Leo finally let go. He gave a last thrust before emptying inside her.

 

He looked down at her panting face, hoping this moment stayed within his memories forever. It still amazed him even now that he could fall for this women. He had always thought Piper was it…

 

It was over though and it had hurt so bad Leo didn’t think he would ever get over it. Until he realized one day while, embarrassingly enough, masturbating that he had been picturing Phoebe. Talk about awkward, though he blamed it entirely on her. How was he to know that when her sisters weren’t home Phoebe took to walking around naked?

 

He chuckled, causing the sweat soaked women to look up at him in confusion. He ignored this, and instead, leaned in to give this woman he loved a well deserved kiss. It was too bad she couldn’t stay the night, but they weren’t quit ready to share their new found relationship with her sisters. Especially Piper. And with their line of work, who knew when they would get a chance to be together again.

 

“Love you, Leo.” Phoebe muttered in-between kisses.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

 **~Fin**


End file.
